Glasses and Sunflowers
by ImmaculateVirgin
Summary: An Onoda and Midousuji short story collection. Expect fluffy AUs and nothing too serious.
1. Coffee Shop AU Part 1

_Author's Note_

_The first in my Onoda and Midosuji collection. There will be mainly AU's in this about the two. I'll try my best to write them in character!  
_

_In which Onoda is a part timer worker in a coffee shop and Midousuji is a regular. Cuteness ensues._

_Sadly, there are no bicycles in this and Midousuji is a toned down version of his usual giant lizard self._

_Please leave a review or suggestions for other one shots!_

* * *

Part One

Onoda's buying habits had gotten out of hand, so he decided to get a part time job to each extra spending money. The only store hiring near his school was a small coffee shop run by a foreigner. When he had dropped by to inquire about openings, a tall, blonde woman gave him a look over then declared him cute in a heavy accent. That meant he was hired according to the cashier. His new boss was an eccentric.

Over all it wasn't a bad job. The café was relaxing and quiet. The owner, her name was Lee, moved to Japan seven years ago for unknown reasons. She made the best cup of coffee Onoda had ever tasted and her baked goods were heavenly. Maybe it was his height or his glasses, Lee-san doted on him.

The hours were good too. He worked on the weekends and whenever Lee-san called for help. And when he was at work, it didn't feel like work. The café was small enough that crowds stayed manageable.

So for a few weeks, Onoda's part time job went without a hitch.

* * *

Onoda was manning the register when a dark shadow fell over him. Surprised he looked up to see a tall young man looming over the counter. He didn't look too happy.

"W-what can I get you sir?" It wasn't his fault that he stuttered; anyone would have with those deep black eyes staring at you. The teeth baring grimace was just strange.

"I want a café latte. And a croissant."

"That'll be 6.50, sir." The tall boy was about to give Onoda his money when the owner cut in with a happy shout of greeting.

"Midou-kun! It's been too long. Where you been boy?" Onoda looked at Lee with shock. How could she be so friendly with someone who looked so scary? Then again Lee wasn't a pushover unlike him.

"Owner-san, I've been busy." His reply was almost rude sounding but the jovial older woman only laughed and bade him try to come more often.

More often? Onoda wasn't so sure if giant men with blonde Mohawks should be encouraged to visit quaint coffee shops more often. Lee was too friendly!

When he carried the tray over to 'Mido-kun's' table, he tripped over nothing. Onoda was used to his clumsy behavior but wasn't used to managing a tray while falling; he spilled the café latte onto the table. Apologizing profusely Onoda hurried off to replace the drink after attempting to wipe up the coffee from the table and long legs. Luckily, the coffee wasn't very hot since the owner knew 'Mido-kun' liked lukewarm drinks. He didn't notice the stricken look on the taller boys face.

When Lee went out to carry a new drink to 'Mido-kun', she sure did.

Unbeknownst to both boys, Lee started to scheme.

* * *

Mido-kun, or as he now knew him Midousuji-san, was a regular at the café and had become one of Lee's favorites. Like Onoda, she doted on the tall boy and was forever chatting at him. Onoda was sure that Midousuji would snap one day but it never happened. He would only look at Lee with droopy, slightly disinterested eyes and complain about her being gross. Whatever that meant. Midousuji was slightly less scary in his eyes.

Every time he came in, he ordered a café latte. Then he would go sit at his table and pull out a text book or homework. The café was a good place for studying since it was so quiet. Onoda would bring over his order and wipe down tables or stand behind the counter thinking about that new anime he wanted to watch.

He didn't know that Midousuji would look at him from the corner of his round eyes. Or that he only came when Onoda was working. Or that he wasn't as scary as he looked.

Only Lee knew that. And she was determined to get Onoda to realize it.

* * *

Lee-san left early one night. She claimed that her friend was meeting her for drinks. Onoda was too happy to let her go. Lee always closed shop and sent him home instead. It was only fair.

Midousuji was the last one in the café, as usual. He watched as Onoda swept the floor, cleaned the fancy coffee machine Lee ran, and took the money out of the till then into the back room.

Onoda had honestly forgotten that Midousuji was there until he saw him waiting by the front door.

"Ah, Midousuji-san. You didn't have to wait! I'm fine!" That was up for debate. The day someone didn't watch over him, he would trip and knock himself out.

Midousuji just stared at him and muttered about how gross it was to forget people were there.

Blushing, Onoda grabbed his jacket. He stopped when he saw the weather outside. It was pouring rain and Lee had taken the only umbrella in the stand next to the door.

"Here." A black umbrella was thrust under his nose. Midousuji was looking away from him. Was he mad?

"Why don't we share it? I mean, if you're going the same direction as me we can. If not I'll just pick an umbrella up at the gas station." Onoda waved his hands in front of him, a nervous habit. "I live near the library on a hill."

"Fine, I'm going that way," Midousuji held open the door with one hand and used his long limbs to hold out the umbrella in the other. He waited as Onoda locked the front door and then the two set off.

They walked in the heavy rain and through puddles until they reached the bottom of Onoda's drive way. It was almost awkward, both of them not knowing how to talk to the other.

"Well, this is me. Thank you Midousuji-san." He wasn't so bad. Onoda felt guilty for judging him at first glance.

"Whatever. See you Zaku," he called over his shoulder as he continued down the street.

Zaku? Did Midousuji-san like Gundam?

* * *

The next day Lee asked about how he got home in the weather with an odd smile on her face.

"Midousuji-san let me share his umbrella since he was going that direction."

"But he lives over by the river? That's the opposite direction of your house!" Lee didn't seem to shocked by that…

"Really? I didn't mean to impose on him! What do I do?"

"Well…I would thank him and I don't know ask if I could do something for him? You know, in return."

That was a good idea! Onoda was sure to follow Lee's advice.

When Midousuji came in and sat down, Onoda steeled himself to show his thankfulness.

"Midousuji-san, I wanted to thank you again! And ask you if there was something I could do to return the favor."

The tall boy was a tad bit shocked by Onoda's bold talk. The bespectacled boy was a shy mess more often than not.

"Don't be gross. I said it was fine."

"But, it was out of your way."

So Owner-san had ratted him out? "Fine, give me your phone."

Was he being robbed? Onoda handed him his phone anyway. Midousuji flipped it open and began typing.

"Here. I'll call you when I think of something. Get back to work." He turned to his book as Onoda chirped an affirmation at him.

The strange feeling the short boy created in his stomach was definitely gross.

* * *

Onoda was a simple boy. He was a senior in high school. He wasn't a very good student but wasn't very bad either. He loved anime and shopping in Akihabara. He had never gone out with anyone.

Midousuji was confusing to Onoda. He wasn't simple. He was tall, lanky, and moody. He studied a lot so he must be a good student. His manners and temperament were a complete mystery to Onoda. Some days he would be quiet, others mocking, and sometimes he would seem normal. He was very intimidating.

So when Onoda received a text Thursday night from Midousuji, he had no idea what to expect. Was he calling in his favor?

The text simply read: Meet me in front of the station at five tomorrow.

What did that mean? Onoda could sleep that night imagining all the things the text could mean. Definitely not thinking about how this could be seen as a date.

The next day, he waited at the entrance to the train station near a large flower bed. He spotted Midousuji when a large figure walked among the crowd. He stood out an awful lot.

Midousuji lead him to the train to Akihabara. This was surprising to Onoda. He had never thought that the other boy was an otaku or a anime fan. Why else would they be going to the district?

When they arrived at a theater, one Onoda had gone to often, he looked up at Midousuji.

"There's a new Gundam movie. It'd be gross to go alone or bring a zaku from my class. You like these sorts of things don't you?" He made that weird scowl but Onoda wasn't bothered by that. He was too focused on the fact that he made a friend that enjoyed anime. With sparkles in his eyes, he grabbed Midousuji's hand and led the way to his favorite seats in the screening room.

The movie was good. The pair both enjoyed it and then grabbed something to eat after. Onoda was more comfortable and open with Midousuji then he had ever been. The tall boy just watched as the other ranted about universes and models and mangas. He only interjected with a few grosses.

* * *

The next day at work Lee asked him how his Friday was. In the middle of his explanation about the pros and cons of stand-alone films, Midousuji arrived.

When Lee asked him about his week with that sly smile, he simply clacked his teeth. He did give Onoda a long look.

Lee glanced at Onoda and was happy so see a light flush on his cheeks. These two were too cute for their own good.


	2. Demon AU

_Author's Note_

_So instead of the second coffee shop chapter we have a demon AU! I really love this sorts of stories. I headcanon Midousuji as an aromantic asexual and Onoda as an aseuxal. Having a platonic bond between these two is just as cute as a sexual bond. Here I wanted to have that sort of not romantic, not sexual relationship but it still could be deeper than just acquaintances. The bond between close confidantes is very unique. I didn't get quite there but it's implied. Also this feels very fluffy to me. _

_Coffee Shop will have a romantic ending for those who like them! _

_Please leave a review! I love getting alerts for them!_

* * *

Midousuji was an oddball in the demon community.

The demon realm functioned like the mortal realm did. There were cities and people and workers. It was a little hotter and home to the more unique sort of creatures but societies are societies no matter the location.

Each type of demon has a special purpose in the realm, like a beehive. Wraths are in charge of patrolling the barriers between the realms, Greater Horned Beings functioned as leaders, Familiars aided humans, and Lesser Demons lived in both realms as all sorts of things.

But Midousuji was an Incubus. They were supposed to control the dreams of humans, mostly females as their sisters the Succubi tended to the males. But there were always exceptions. Midousuji was one of the odd ones.

He didn't like sex. Which was supposedly against his nature as a demon that fed of the sexual energy of others and created dreams to fuel that energy; he simply had no interest. He failed most of the exams for the Incubi. He didn't know what was sexual fulfilling or how to create those sorts of dreams. During classes or in the field his creations were lack luster. The sensual advice his peers gave him caused narrowed eyes and grimaces. When his elders spoke to him, all they received were statements about how gross the whole thing was.

He was an asexual Incubus.

Since his bosses and coworkers knew of his inability to function as a sexual dream maker, he was put in charge of paper work or whatever things needed to be done in the waking realms.

While he wasn't met with derision he did feel like an outsider. By the time he reached his 200th birthday it wasn't much of an issue. Poor socialization and sheer temperament made him look like a nightmare rather than an Incubus. Only his curved horns showed his classification. Personally he felt that he would have made an outstanding nightmare.

* * *

One day as he sat hunched over his small desk, working on filing reports, his door slammed open. That idiot Mizuta, who was technically his superior but you would have never guessed it, was clamoring for his attention.

A shortage of Incubus had required him to at least attempt to do his traditional job. Midousuji wasn't very excited about it. He slouched behind Mizuta, grumbling kimos all the while. It would be a long day.

He received an assignment for a male dreamer. A small improvement. Midousuji didn't feel comfortable with female dreamers; they were often frightened by unblinking eyes and large teeth and a tongue that snapped at insects. A male was less of a challenge. It still would be difficult for him though.

Moving between realms was normal enough; a few Wraths called out at his passing. His dreamer was a human that lived in Japan. The hellmouth he used was very close to the location. While some Incubi and Succubi didn't need to cross realms, the majority did. Such skill was beyond Midousuji.

He floated along the highways then streets and finally up a driveway. It was a quiet night. The house wasn't large so even though he could sense the presence of an older woman and the younger male, it wouldn't have been hard to find him.

He phased into the small bedroom.

Looking down at the slumbering figure, Midousuji also noticed the clutter that filled the room. Bookshelves over flowed and small figurines decorated any surface. He had never seen anything like it. This must be a strange human.

Midousuji quickly reached out into the teenager's dreams. He wanted to get this over as soon as possible.

When he entered the dream world he felt oddly at peace. It was a calm environment. An endless road stretched out towards the horizon flanked by tall trees on either side. The realm was realistic but as one moved forward the end never came closer.

A sound drew his attention.

Over the hill, which had just appeared, came a figure on a bike. Midousuji had never seen one in person before. He recognized the boy's face. His face was flushed and sweaty yet cheerful. As he passed under Midousuji he sang out some gross song about princesses.

And they thought Midousuji was odd. Who dreams about biking to nowhere while singing embarrassing gross songs?

He followed the boy along the trail not ready to do anything yet. Dream time was very different than waking time. What seemed like hours here was in fact minutes. He was in no rush.

The boy who wore glasses paused in his singing and looked up in the sky. Midousuji decide to bite the bullet and start doing his job. He took on the image of a fellow biker, copying the boy's outfit and bike but altering it to suit himself. When the boy looked back down his was startled by the appearance of another rider.

"H-hello! Where did you come from?" The bike wobbled for a moment.

"I've been here for a while. It's rude that you didn't notice," Midousuji said in his coy but actually intimidating voice.

"I'm sorry! I just, uh, never see anyone here much. Other than Manami or maybe my team mates."

"Team mates?"

"Yeah, I'm in the bike club at school! But I really wanted to revive the anime club…But everyone is nice to me so I can't complain much!" The boy had a radiant smile, Midousuji felt odd when he saw it.

"What's anime?" This was something he hadn't heard of.

"You don't know what anime is?" The smaller boy proceeded to tell Midousuji all about anime and what is was and his favorite series and how wonderful it all was. Midousuji felt lost at times but the face of the other boy was interesting to watch. This struck him as gross but also not gross?

Instead of turning the dream into some sort of sexual fantasy, he let the glasses boy wake up naturally.

He didn't expect to be sent back.

* * *

The Incubi and Succubi must really be understaffed because he found himself floating over the teen again the next night.

Delving into the dream world brought him to the same road once again. This time he conjured the same appearance as last night and waited on the bike for the boy to find him.

Soon the familiar mop of black hair peeped over the ridge of the hill.

"It's you again! Hello!" He rode up to Midousuji with a smile. "I forgot to ask last time, what's your name?"

"Midousuji Akira."

"It's nice to meet you Midousuji-kun! I'm Onoda Sakamichi by the way." The pair started to pedal off. "I hope you didn't mind me talking so much last time. I get caught up when I talk about anime." He chuckled with a nervous glance at the taller boy.

"It's fine. It's not like I have anything better to do." Well, other than doing his job…but no one would notice if he just left it out of his report. After all he was the one who filed them.

As the two rode over hills and flats, Onoda talked about his day and his trip he made into Akihabara that afternoon and the gachapon he bought.

The human realm sure had a lot of weird stuff in it.

Midousuji found that he didn't dislike it when Onoda talked unlike when his classmates and coworkers blathered on. Onoda was more earnest and thoughtful than the majority of the demon population. While that was sort of gross, it had its charms.

Midousuji soon volunteered to keep this duty in addition to his office duties. His boss was a tad confused by the turn in behavior but was happy to see the oddball of the dream demons trying to fit in.

Of course he wasn't really. It was just to keep meeting with the human and not for his Incubus pride.

That didn't stop those idiots who hung around him, Mizuta and Ishigaki and what's their names, from crying about how happy they were that Midousuji was working with them.

They were so gross sometimes.

* * *

It was a few months later when Onoda began to shift their conversations. He almost didn't notice the change. Suddenly it was all about Manami-kun this, Manami-kun that. How they were training together or how graceful he was at climbing or how nice he was to Onoda. Midousuji did not like this new topic. In fact, he didn't like that the idea that someone other than him got to bike alone with Onoda.

Midousuji's face darkened and his glare returned.

Onoda had just begun a story about his day trip with Manami when Midousuji had enough.

"Stop being gross Sakamichi. I'm tired of hearing about this Manami-kun."

Onoda sputtered and apologized, "I'm sorry! I'm making you feel awkward aren't I?"

"Hnnn, why do you talk about him so much?"

"We're friends I guess? I really look up to him," he was blushing now.

Midousuji didn't look so convinced.

"Really, we're just friends! Just like you and me!"

"We're friends?" His brow wrinkled and he looked skeptical. "If you knew what I am, you would be so sure."

"What are you? I mean, you always seem to be here, where ever this is and you don't look strange." Onoda peered up at Midousuji.

"You really want to know?" "Yes!" "Fine."

The dream world twisted for a minute. The road and trees disappeared, replaced by Midousuji's office. Tall bookcases, a wooden desk, heaps of papers, and a potted plant were now visible. This wasn't the demon realm. It was just a manifestation created by Midousuji.

He had changed as well. Instead of the biking outfit he wore a black suit. His long, slim horns revealed themselves along with his spaded tail.

"Wow!" That was not the reaction he was expecting.

"You look so cool. Like this character from that manga, you wouldn't know it but you look just like him! And this is where you live? So many books!" Onoda moved around the room while chattering at the tall demon. "Are you a monster? Or a demon? Why do you have an office?"

"I'm an Incubus but I mostly do paper work." He wouldn't admit that he was a failure as an Incubus. "Why aren't you running away or screaming?"

"You're still Midousuji aren't you? If you were scary you would have been from the beginning!" He was too nice for his own good. "Wait, aren't Incubi demons that, um, feed off sex?" The blush was back.

"I don't. That's gross."

"So you're just like me! I don't like sex much either. I know my friends talk about it all the time but I just don't get it."

"But you like that Manami-kun."

"That's different! I still can like someone just not, you know, that way."

"So don't think it's weird that I'm an Incubus that doesn't like sex?"

"Nope, I like you Midousuji-kun! Just the way you are. We're friends aren't we?"

Midousuji would never admit that Onoda's matter of fact attitude made him happy in a gross way. Instead of responding he returned the dream realm back to normal and challenged Onoda to a race.

The pair sped off into the rolling hills.

* * *

So, the asexual demon became friends with the asexual human who loved anime and bikes.

Even though relationships were discouraged between demons and humans, Midousuji continued his visits to Onoda's dreams. He felt less jealous than before when the human boy talked about his friends since he knew that Onoda confided his secrets to him.

The bike rides and conversations made him happier than years of paperwork ever had.


	3. Coffee Shop AU Part 2

_Author's Note_

_Sorry for not updating for so long. I was procrastinating writing for this story by writing another story...I have an idea for another chapter already so I wanted to finish up the coffee shop AU. Childhood AU! I might be writing actual smut for this collection the future as well. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. _

_Thanks for following and favoriting this story! I love getting those emails. Please review with anything that bothers you or you like. Maybe leave an idea for an oneshot!_

* * *

Days passed as they are wont to do, and Midousuji kept his habit of visiting the small cafe. Lee was happy to tease him and Onoda as per usual. The bespectacled boy still manned the register. Lee had begun to teach him the art of coffee on the side.

The strange feeling that plagued him had not passed.

It was the feeling that churned in his gut when he gazed upon the shorter teen's face. Hot and acidic and nauseating. Something was wrong with him.

Onoda had the day off when he questioned Lee about it. Since the death of his mother Lee was the only maternal figure he had. She wouldn't judge him and held more knowledge than he did.

"When I look at Onoda I feel strange."

Lee's hand stopped polishing the counter as her eyes lifted up. But she wasn't acting as if she expected anything else.

"And?"

"I want to be nice to him and I want to stare at him and I like talking to him and it's all so...gross," at the end of his rushed sentence his teeth clacked together.

"That's not so strange to me. In fact, I felt like that too once. Most people do at some point."

Reassured a bit he continued, "It's like in my cousin's shoujo manga but since Onoda is a guy and I'm a guy...I don't know what..."

Lee had walked over to his table as he spoke. "Akira, I understand." She laid her hand on top of his. "It's perfectly normal. Sometimes boys like boys and girls like girls and everything in between. It takes all folks. I'm pretty sure Onoda-kun is just as confused as you are. You're young, it's how things go!" She smiled in encouragement.

Midousuji thanked her and headed out the door. He had promised to watch a movie with his younger cousin Yuki. She had been nagging him about not playing with her.

* * *

Onoda's friend Manami visited the café on his next work day. The two had meet by chance when Onoda picked up Manami's water bottle and somehow the two became friends. He didn't share Onoda's love of anime but would listen to him talk anyway. Onoda regarded him as a close friend.

The blue haired boy was perched on one of the high stools along the counter. Lee was regaling him with funny stories as she worked the espresso maker and monitored the coffee drips.

Midousuji walked in as Onoda laughed at Manami's comment about how he was the main character of one of those older women's manga now which had Lee protesting that she was.

The group didn't notice Midousuji until the loaming shadow crossed over them. Onoda sprang into action.

"Ah Midou-kun, this is Manami-kun who's a friend of Onoda-kun. "

"Hello..." Midousuji wasn't sure if he thought that placid smile was very authentic.

"We've known each other since freshman year! Manami-kun has been busy though since his club has been preparing for a competition."

"And we all have supplementary lessons," he laughed while rubbing his head with another smile.

Midousuji thought he might just be ditzy then. Onoda handed over his usual order. He sat down with his textbook in front of him. It was in vain though. The group was boisterous in the busy café and the sounds grated on his ears. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he was involved in the conversation yet the new presence of Manami led him to sulk at his table.

Sadly, Manami's presence wasn't a onetime thing. He seemed to be at the café whenever Midousuji was there hogging Onoda's attention. He always had a slightly obnoxious smile when he looked over at the taller teen. He knew that Midousuji didn't like him for monopolizing Onoda. The boy in question hadn't noticed anything different.

Lee wasn't help either. She was a traitor now. It must be amusing for her to watch the not truly a love triangle.

Manami was getting handsier and closer to Onoda. Midousuji was getting sulkier and grumpier. Onoda was happy to have two friends at his workplace and well-funded weekend trips.

It was the Friday afternoon that Manami swung an arm around Onoda's shoulder and nuzzled into his neck. The white porcelain cup in Midousuji's hands made an ominous creaking sound. He was sure that Manami was fucking with him and wasn't actually interested like that in Onoda. It only cemented his decision.

He caught Onoda after closing that weekend. He was waiting outside the door while the other teen closed up the store. Lee san's encouragements echoed in his ears alongside the anxious twist of his intestines. He shoved trembling hands into his pockets.

"Ah, Midousuji-kun, you were out here waiting?" Onoda fumbled with the lock on the glass door.

"I wanted to tell you something…"Midousuji turned and began the walk to Onoda's. A startled shout told him that Onoda was following him.

"Well…what was it?"

"I don't like it Manami-kun hands around you."

"What? Why?"

"Because you look too happy. It's gross."

Onoda stopped walking. "Are you jealous?" He didn't sound upset.

"No that's gross. Of course I'm not jealous. I don't like being ignored that's all." The taller boy refused to look at Onoda.

"You know, you can tell me that you like me," Onoda rushed out, "because I think I like you too."

Midousuji's jaw dropped; had he been that obvious or had Lee ratted him out.

"Even though you were scary at first, you're nice Midousuji-kun. You always study hard, Lee-san likes you, and you like anime. But you can be awkward sometimes and you sulk a lot."

"You're painfully shy and don't stick up for yourself. I still think it's fun to talk to you and I like it when you pay attention to me."

At this point both young men where blushing, Onoda quite a bit more than Midousuji. They had closed the gap between them slowly as they spoke. Midousuji was looking somewhere near Onoda's shoulder and Onoda's glasses had a little steam on them from the humid night air.

A slim slipped out from a pocket. "You don't think it's weird that we're both guys?"

"Midousuji-kun, I've known I was gay for a while now."

"Well, okay then."

A smaller hand caught the slim hand entwining their fingers. Onoda pulled on Midousuji's hand drawing him down. He brushed his lips across the taller's slim lips. He gave one of his lopsided smiles before drawing him off to continue their walk.

"If you're going to be my boyfriend you have to come with me to Akihabara every weekend."


	4. Missing Mail

_Author's Note_

_Sorry that this was such a slow update for a small chapter. I started back at college for my junior year and am taking 18 hours so writing is not my first priority. But seeing the favorites and follows made me want to update this. The childhood au will be next whenever I have the time to flesh it out. I hope you enjoy this! Please review!_

* * *

Midousuji looked down at the plain white envelope addressed to an box number 243. Which was not the correct address as box numbered 243 was in fact his box. He had never heard of the name Onoda but never interacting with one's neighbors tended to leave one in the dark. Unnecessary actions were a pet peeve of his. And he never seemed to speak clearly to those around him.

This letter could be important though…The woman's name shared his supposed neighbors. Perhaps it was his mother's? Mothers were important things.

So with great reluctance Midousuji walked through his apartment building staring at all the name plates for an Onoda.

The door he found had several stacks of boxes in front of it. When one of the stacks began to wiggle he wondered a bit. Then the stack collapsed on itself and made a strange squeaking noise. Midousuji leaned over the pile only to see a man sprawled on the ground with glasses asquew.

"Hello!" The man quickly scrabbled over a spilled box, "Whoopsie! I guess my packing skills aren't very good."

So he was new. "Is this yours?" Midousuji shoved the letter at the shorter man.

"Yes! Looks like my mother miswrote the box number. That was my old address."

"Make sure you tell her the correct one." Midousuji walked off. He had returned the letter so he was done being neighborly.

Or at least he thought he was.

A week later another letter wound up in his mail. Bill, bill, junk, Onoda's mother. Midousuji wasn't a courier service. But he couldn't hold it against the older woman. Obviously her son was at fault.

This time no boxes greeted him. Knocking on the door wrought no response. If he went back to his apartment then he would have to come back later. Midousuji chose to wait. He crouched down right in front of the entrance with his long legs supporting his chin. It didn't look very comfortable but suited him.

Onoda on the other hand was frightened to death that a gangster was skulking on his door mat. He crept closer towards the black clad man. Midousuji glanced up and saw Onoda cowering with a plastic bag over his face. The bag had an anime girl in a maid outfit printed on it. Obviously, instead of talking to his mother his neighbor had spent the afternoons playing in the Otaku district. Midousuji's nose wrinkled. He liked Gundam but that was where his interest ended. Being around a bunch of backpack wearing zakus wasn't his idea of fun.

"Your mother sent another letter." It was shoved into Onoda's face.

"I swear I told her the correct address! She must have ignored me. Or was talking to her friends when I called her." Even though Midousuji hadn't turned out to be a gangster he was still kinda scary. Those narrowed eyes gave him the chills.

"Just try to tell her it again."

Instead of a letter the next week, Midousuji had a small curly haired woman knock on his front door.

"Are you a friend of Sakamichi's?" She asked.

Midousuji wanted to be annoyed but instead invited the small lady into his apartment where he offered her some tea and told her that he was a neighbor of Onoda's so he would bring him here to pick her up. Midousuji was never less than a gentleman in the presence of a woman.

Onoda was a worried looking when Midousuji once more appeared on his door step.

"Your mother is in my living room." With that cryptic statement he turned and looked over his shoulder to make certain Onoda was following.

Onoda's mother was a lively person and teased him a bit about imposing on Midousuji. The two didn't immediately leave since Onoda's mom was so curious about another single boy living in the apartment complex. Before they left she asked Midousuji to watch out for her son. Onoda seemed embarrassed by that even more so when Midousuji seriously replied that Onoda was too careless for his own good.

Neither young man realized that the woman had just attempted to set them up.


End file.
